


trouble is a friend

by puellaluna



Category: fromis_9 (Band)
Genre: OT9 - Freeform, just some fluff drabbles of the girls, there might be some side ships, they want to have fun okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-05-04 08:19:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14588877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puellaluna/pseuds/puellaluna
Summary: drabbles about fromis + life(cross-posted on aff)





	1. life is sweet (but we can be sweeter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [barista au; saerom centric]  
> coffee can be bitter but saerom makes it sweet  
> or, saerom is a tired coffee shop owner but she has friends that help her along the way.  
> (1000+ words)

when saerom walked out of the back room after finishing up inventory, something felt off to her. everything felt weirdly calm and quiet? for once she could hear the buzzing from the light display which she typically hears when she's opening up the cafe.

normally she would hear Jiwon singing along to her music playing in her earbuds while wiping the table, gyuri in the office help doing some paperwork (which automatically makes her saerom's star employee but don't tell Jiwon that), and jisun is usually cranking out all the pastries for day occasionally 'scolding' jiwon for sneaking some to eat.

(saerom shakes her head at the thought of jisun trying to scold jiwon. jisun can barely raise her voice at the younger girl without blushing and avoiding eye contact. it's a miracle how they're able to talk without blushing bright red and stuttering. they're embarrassing like a high schoolers with a crush)

instead, saerom walks out to see nobody at the front and she frowns, how many times does she have to tell the girls to stop leaving the front unattended during opening hours. though, she does hear faint chatter from her office. saerom sighs entering the room to find all three girls focused on discussing the plate of dessert in front of them.

she reaches out and taps gyuri on the shoulder, small gasps were heard and all eyes looked up at her. three sheepish grins began to appear, saerom could barley make out jisun's unnie! look what i made! over jiwons giggles and gyuris saying rrrrromsae! (dragging on her rolling r's) again and again

saerom wishes she could say that this is a first, but it isn't. jisun has a thing of creating? inventing? new deserts to sell. most of them do make it on the shelf and because they're actually pretty good and quite popular with the customers. (jisun's cooking skills are something to brag about but you wouldn't hear it from her) however, something jisun does lack is naming ability. the most popular macaron box consisting of 9 different flavors ranging from cookie dough to peanut butter and jelly, jisun calls it promise 9

promise nine?

(when saerom first heard it she just gave it a nod without a thought and went back to her stack of paperwork)

saerom points her thumb over her shoulder which leads two girls out her office while one gives her a salute first before leaving. (jisun doesn't forget to leave behind the new desert for saerom to try)

saerom smiles at her workers getting back to their spots. sure she could take pride in being a successful business owner at 21, having her cafe mentions in magazines for places to visit and shared by millions online, but nothing felt better to her than working her co-works she considers family. (saerom and gyuri did go to school together and met jisun when opening the cafe. Jiwon came in once when the cafe first opened and when she saw jisun the very next day she asked for a job. so they have known each other for years now)

* * *

  
she hears the door open with a ding and without lifting head she could tell who walked in ("rrrromsae!")

the group of high school girls shouts her name while walking to their regular table at the near the kitchen and office where they can talk to jisun and gyuri. (saerom worries everytime they come in that they might be too loud but the customers around them aren't phased, this is really a regular occurrence now)

seoyeon, chaeyoung, and nakyung frantically wave their hands for saerom to notice. she shakes her heads going to grab their regular meals.

she overhears Jiwon asks where her honey baby (honey baby perfect sums up jiheon, being the sweetest girl saerom knows, plus no one can resist her smile?)  
a part of her feels bad for jiheon, the middle schooler being involved with the other three loud high schoolers. they have clashing personalities but some how they fit.  
saerom felt like she had to protect the younger girl from time to time because she know what schemes the beagle girls can plan ( she automatically shudders at the memories of the syrup incident)

"oh? she said something about club activities" chaeyoung replies when saerom hands her a drink (she thinks the girls are skipping their club activities unlike the youngest one but she didn't want to hear all the excuses they come up with). "yeah and leaving me to third wheel," seoyeon feigns a disgusted look at the couple next to her.  
chaeyoung and nakyung rolled their eyes at her exaggeration ("we aren't that bad have you seen saerom unnie and her girlfriend? they're so sweet It make me want to barf") saerom blushes bright red, leaving the table as fast as she can.

she sees Jiwon going back to serve more people and gyuri at the cashier ringing up a customer. shes checks the time while walking back to her office (it's only one-thirty which is prime lunch hour rush) and sighs.

saerom stares at the table with the girls chatting loudly before entering the office to finish some paper work for the next few hours.

* * *

  
"unnie, unnie wake up ...... ROMSAE!" saerom jolts awake with papers stuck to her face when she hears her name. she plucks off them off and runs her hand through her hair, "I'm awake, I'm awake what time is it?" (no unnie you're not awake, unnie stop falling back asleep and it's four in the afternoon)

"oh okay," she rubs her eyes trying to wake her up some more ("unnie did you not hear me?") saerom squints at gyuri trying to process what she hears, "it's four? oh it's four!" (gyrui rolls her eye at the girl)

saerom scrambled around her room trying to find her phone and patting her hair down to look good. taking a glance through the window of her office she see a girl in chair tuning her guitar with a microphone stand next to her on their make shift stage.

suddenly, the girl glances up and smiles at saerom (and it's that smile that makes her heart flutter and physically swoon while her friends are fake gaging behind her back)

she steps out of her office and makes her way to a better spot to her her girlfriend perform.

"hello everyone, I see some familiar faces here but if you didn't know my name is hayoung" sheintroduces herself and her original song she wrote (ignoring the loud whopping cheers from the three high school girls which saerom wonder why they're still here)

the calm, gentle strumming of her guitar has half the crowd swaying their heads and the other half back to chatting or studying with her singing in the background. saerom admires her from a far blushing when she remembers that the majority of these. songs were written for her.

as much as saerom loves this time of day, it's time to go back to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for any errors i will try to fix them when i have time.  
> sorry if this type of writing style isn't your thing :p


	2. remedy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [idol au; jisun centric]  
> jisun has some serious hearteyes for jiwon  
> (1000+ words)

jisun knows they shouldn't be doing this. 

they as in, herself, and jiwon standing in front of her who’s asking to go to the park with her. the way jiwon grabs both her hands and pleds “pretty please” in english, for a moment, jisun forgot what time it was and wanted to say yes and go.

jisun had to mentally slap herself out of the daze, blinking slowly back to reality. jisun had two options at this point. one option is being the responsible member and say no because it was almost midnight and they have schedules early in the morning. the second option is saying yes and go to the park with jiwon with the possibility of coming back to a scolding from saerom and maybe her managers in the morning.

jisun needs to learn how to say no. 

jisun swears jiwon's squeals popped her eardrums and she could be half deaf now. and the way jiwon is bear hugging her and literally wiggling around from excitement made her heart skip a beat or two. 

jisun needs to learn how to get her emotions in check. 

she feels a grasp on her hand that tugs her out of the kitchen and drags her to the door. she honestly hopes the older girl who’s making her legs move without command and her heart jump start every second doesn’t her every gasp and heavy breath intake. 

sure, they held hands before but for some reason in this situation it felt different. this time it was just two of them hanging out alone at a park. there wasn’t 9 of them making loud noises and having fun. there wasn’t saerom and hayoung there to help jisun control her gay panic every time she hears jiwon’s loud laughter and twinkling eyes towards her. 

she stops tying her shoe in realization, holy shit, all of jiwon’s attention will be on her and jisun doesn’t even know if her heart can handle all this. 

“hey silly, did you forget to tie your shoe or something?” a pair of hands appear in jisun’s sight and begins to tie her shoe for her. 

“come on, we don’t have that much time.” and again the hands are reconnected. 

at first they walked in silence. well, they needed to in order to sneak out of the dorms but they still remained quiet when they walked out of the streets. jisun doesn’t even know where they’re heading only following the girl holding her hand. 

with only the lights from the street lights and the shine of the moon, the streets are unrecognizable to her. “we’re going to park that i found with jiheon and it’s pretty close” jiwon says as if jisun asked her the question out loud. 

a hum was all her response. jisun wanted to ask when she found it with jiheon but decided to drop it. 

jisun stares at their hands and smiles a little wider. after a few moments of walking she looks up and faintly sees the children’s park up head. jiwon releases her hands and breaks out sprinting to the park. 

(a part of jisun wished she held on a little longer.)

she quickly follows jiwon to a row of spring rides and looks over which one to ride until she heard her name. “jisun-ah, let’s ride this one together.” she sees jiwon point to a dolphin with two seats available. 

jisun scrunched up her face doubting that both of them (who are adults remind you) could fit on that kiddie ride. “are you such we both can sit on there?”

“come on trust me we can. if not you can just sit on my lap” jiwon waves her hand motion her to come over and try it out. 

she sits on the ride first. her feet are touching flat on the ground and stabilizes herself from wobbling on the ride. she hears giggles behind her then feels a hand on her shoulder and other wrapped around her stomach. “see i told ya we both fit”

jisun hasn’t taken a breath this entire time. she doesn’t know if she can. 

she feels a head resting on her back. “thanks for coming out with me to the park even though it’s pretty late” 

“it’s a good stress reliever” jisun says making an excuse. it wasn’t exactly a lie. they have been working their butts off for their upcoming concerts and this was technically a break for them to relax. 

“i’m sorry if you just wanted to sleep or drink your weird health juice” jiwon giggles at the last part. none of her member will stop teasing jisun and her juice packets she constantly drinks. 

“it’s okay unnie. i don’t think anybody else would’ve gone with you and it’s dangerous to go out by yourself” jisun lies at the first part. she knows the bbang bbang line would have wholeheartedly accepted jiwon’s request to go the park. she also knows she probably wasn’t the first person jiwon asked (for some reason at that thought her heart aches a bit. she wishes she was). jisun assumes jiwon asked hayoung or jiheon first and probably got rejected since they’re just the responsible type. this also mean they probably snitched on jiwon and told saerom of her plans. 

jiwon didn’t give a verbal response back but the hand clutching around her waist squeezed a little harder and that was enough for her. 

jisun wants to laugh at the thought of her love life that seems like it came right out of a kdrama. jisun knows she's the complete opposite of jiwon.

but doesn’t opposite attract? that's what the stories she read as a child said. and all those romcoms she watched during the rainy days in the dorm. 

jisun, personally, doesn’t believe it. she's smart enough to know that two opposites people together results in many fights and clashes, but she would also be lying if she didn’t think it was cute. 

jisun may have a small crush on jiwon. 

jiwon who’s very loud and constantly singing and dancing unlike jiwon who would rather be on her bed reading a book and drinking her juice.  
jiwon who’s more than confident in herself unlike jiwon who occasionally needs reassurance from the other girls.  
jiwon who’s rolls with the flow in any situation unlike jisun is constantly focused for the next plan sticking to a plan. 

jisun and jiwon are two completely opposite people.  
and yet jisun has a crush on jisun.

she doesn’t see herself confessing anytime soon. jisun wasn’t in any rush and was also partially afraid of the rejection that might come with. 

so for now let’s see if she can survive the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhh forgive my inconsistent writing.  
> convince me wonsun ain't tragic challenge; failed  
> this was clear inspired by the wonsun vlive at the park :)))  
> also im really bad at endings??? so sorry if there wasn't any proper closure


	3. sweet and salty (just like us)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jisun has a thing of stress baking and the only way the girls figured out to get her to stop is bringing in jiwon  
> (1000+ words)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> merry christmas, this is my present to yall ;)

this hasn't been jisun's first time in doing this but it has been increasingly worrisome ever since they moved into the new dorm.  
saerom thinks it has to do with the upcoming comeback and events they need to prepare for.

jisun‘s stress baking again.  
at first it was simple prepping school lunches for the ‘00 line.

then it turned into food for the next days lunch and dinner.

now it’s full on baking cakes and cookies at ungodly hours. late night hours that should’ve been for sleeping and not overworking your body even more.  
but it’s jisun’s thing.  
it’s her way of relieving stress. 

and saerom completely understands in finding a hobby to relax but what she worries is that jisun isn’t sleeping.  
the dark bags under her eyes aren’t getting any better and having less than 4 hours of sleep isn’t good for your health.  
the last thing saerom wants is jisun or any of the girls having a health issue during the new comeback.

* * *

she wakes up hearing faint bowls clanging around and the cover drawers open and close. saerom sighs rolling over to her side reaching out for her phone, squinting from the bright light from the phone screen, checks the time.

it's _3am_.

they just got back from practice and everyone finally finished washing up and in bed except for jisun. it’s the third day jisuns been baking at this hour. usually saerom wakes from the smell of the baked foods and can easily ease jisun back to bed now that she’s done baking but today saerom caught her at an early stage. which means she needs to be more persistent in urging jisun back to bed.

saerom quietly climbs down the bunk bed in complete darkness praying she doesn’t miss a step and lunges her foot into jiheon (might have happened once). opens the door with just enough room for her to slip out and makes her way down to the first floor.

“jisun, please, we just got back from practice your body needs rest,” she says entering the kitchen in a hushed voice, too tired to raise her voice, hoping jisun could hear her.

jisun abruptly looks up from mixing something a big bowl and sheepishly gives saerom a smile. “sorry i just thought we could do something nice for the fans?”

saerom rolls her eyes she always made that her excuse. and while they always want to give something nice back to the fans as an appreciation the typically do it during their free time. not when it’s 3am and they have a schedule starting at 8am.

“i think the fans would want you to have some rest and to not put your health over them,” saerom says making her way over to jisun looking over the counter table and analyzing what jisun brought out to make. and based on what she saw, saerom guesses jisun’s making some type of cookie. she eyes the bag of chocolate chips at the far end of the counter table wondering how it hasn't been open and obliterated by the girls.

“It’s okay, really, im not tired and the fans really deserve it.” if saerom wasn’t as tired as she was now, she would totally scoff at jisun’s statement. instead, she shakes her head and sits down across from jisun. in her head, she debates whether her next plan of action, getting damage control, was necessary.

saerom sighs for the nth time. “i'm just gonna go back to sleep”

“okay, good night, sorry for waking you up,” jisun continues to bake.

saerom heads upstairs completely passes her room and quietly enters the ‘98 line plus gyuri’s shared room. her eyes aren't adjusted to the completed darkness but she knows which bed and the lump in the bed is jiwon. she crouches down to the bottom bunk and gently shakes the body.

“jiwon, wake, jisun’s up _again_ ,” she whispers trying not to wake the other girl across the room and she shakes the body a little harder.

“huh? what?” jiwon wakes up a little dazed and confused.

“jisun” was the only word she needed to tell her.

“oh, again? alright i’ll deal with it, you can go back to bed,” jiwon gets out of bed, pauses to stretch her arms and yearn, and they both make their way out the door.

saerom slips back into her bed with her eyes slowly closing ready to fall back asleep.

* * *

 the next morning, being the first one awake as usual, she heads down stairs to double checks the kitchen to see if jisun actually made something from last night.

to saeom’s delight, the kitchen and counter was clean as if jisun never even tried to bake, besides an opened bag of chocolate chips now half empty sitting on the counter which saerom can only guess it had something to do with jiwon,

she heads back up stairs and into her shared room to wake up hayoung and jiheon which was the fastest and easiest compared to the rest. next she entered the ‘98 line plus gyuri’s room and what she saw at the bottom bed of the bunk bed isn't surprising to her at this point. she sees jiwon and jisun cuddling together in jiwons bunk. saerom decides to give them a little moment and proceeds to wake up gyuri, by laying on top of her.

underneath her she hears a grunt and feels some movement. “can you please change you wake up methods, im tired to have my organs squished at this hour”

saerom rolls her eyes, gyuri a tad grumpy in the morning always had a lot to say in the mornings. she lifts herself off of the girl and scooches towards the side of the bed and leans against the wall.

gyuri rises as well brushing her hair out of her face, gives saerom her best smile and says good morning.  

saerom returns a greeting and looks the cramped bunk filled with two people.

“oh did jisun bake again?” gyuri asks noticing where saerom is looking at. “did you send jiwon for damage control?”

“yeah... damage control,” she nods.

it’s not technically damage control. in fact it’s the opposite of damage control if you send jiwon into the kitchen. when the rest of the girls caught on that jisun stress bakes, some how an idea came around to send jiwon into kitchen. due to past experience, they discovered that the second jiwon steps into the kitchen to “attempt” in making something jisun will shoo her away. one second jiwon is walking into the kitchen then the next second she’s walking out (kinda like a sushi conveyor belt it’s goes in a circle just like how jiwon will kept trying to go back in) it’s was for the best plus for the safety for the rest. everyone won’t stop teasing jiwon about her horrific food she made (the matilda cake or the shit cake saerom overheard while passing the '00 line’s room) so no jiwon in the kitchen means no food poisoning and no kitchen fires.

but that’s what the rest of the girls think.

saerom, on the other hand, thinks that jisun has a soft spot for the older girl. even though jisun chides jiwon out the kitchen like she’s the plague, saerom doesn’t miss how jiwon will always come out with food in her hand. she also doesn’t miss the soft looks they give each other or the moments where they’re tired and they huddle together whisper about who knows what. or the fact that jisun somehow has the power to get jiwon to lower her voice. they don’t think she notices but saerom always notices.

she feels a poke on her side that wakes her up from her thoughts. “can i wake them up?”

“sure?” saerom questions, eyebrows knit together, gyuri usually doesn’t wake up her roommates.

instead of hearing a wake up call, she sees gyuri throw a plushie towards the sleeping girls with such speed and power saerom winces as it directly hits jiwon in the head. “wake up!”

saerom rubs her temple, she just remembered she forgot her much needed cup of coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heh i suddenly remembered how to write  
> if i keep writing about wonsun then maybe i can revive them from the dead  
> im pretty sure i take more time thinking of a title name than actually writing :P


End file.
